Teach Me Tonight
by absolute nonsense
Summary: You know what really sucks? Being the stupidest person in your math class. You know what's really embarrassing? Being tutored. Want to know what's worse? Being tutored by none other then Chad Dylan Cooper. I hate my life - Sonny Munroe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello :) So basically I've got this idea and I thought it'd be fun to write. This idea does resemble the episode of Zoey 101, but please note that my story will be different. This is a short story, so I'm guessing... maybe 5 chapters(?) Not more. PLEASE remember to review at the end. Thanking you in advance for reading.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**Note:** Also, I'm not to fond of the title, so if you have any better ideas, let me know please. You will be credited :)

* * *

**Teach Me Tonight**

Prologue.

_Sonny's point of view._

"Sonny, you can add this to your collection."

I groaned when I heard Ms. Bitterman's voice as she passed back our recent test. I didn't even want to look at what I got. I'm almost positive that I failed... again. I buried my face into my hands, afraid to look at my test that was placed in front of me. I took a small peek and sighed. **42** percent, great. I told you I'd fail.

You know what sucks the most? Being the stupidest person in your math class. Although Zora was only eleven, she was very intelligent. Tawni surprisingly, does very well in school. She was always getting in the 80's. Even Nico and Grady would get average marks, 60 to 70 percent. Me on the other hand, **would fail**. When I was lucky, I'd get in the 50's, which is barely a pass.

I don't know even know what my mom is going to say. Whenever you fail a test, you had to get your parents to sign it. We've written six tests this year, and I've only passed **two** of them. I wasn't listening to the teacher anymore. I was officially depressed. She was going over the answers but I didn't care. It's not like I'm going to get it this way anyhow. I'll just get the answers form Tawni later on.

"One more thing I'd like to add before you are dismissed," Ms. Bitterman was reminding us about some things that I didn't know nor cared about, but what did catch my attention was when she said my name, "And Sonny, I'd like to speak to you after class." Oh great, what did she want now? To rub it in my face some more that I'm a useless excuse of a human? **I hate my life.**

The bell rung, and my friends ran out of the classroom as if it were about to explode. I slowly gathered my stuff and left my bag on my desk and dragged my feet towards Ms. Bitterman.

"Ah Sonny," **here we go again**, "We've got a serious problem." Ya think?

"Ms. Bitterman, I'm sorry. I know I can do better, it's ju-" I was beginning to ramble and I felt like a complete idiot.

"Sonny, stop. That was the last test of the year." Oh, well that was **good **news. But, she continued, "it's already the end of May and exams are at the end of June." Crap, I forgot all about exams. They're worth 30 percent of our final mark! "Sonny, if you fail the exam, you will fail my class. Did you know that?" How was **I** suppose to know that?

I opened my month but Ms. Bitterman cut me off, "Do you know what that means?" I simply shock my head, "It means Sonny, that if you fail grade 11 math, and will have to take it again next year while your classmates move on to math 12."

"What? That's not fair!" Was this women joking? No way am I going to do grade 11 math during my **senior year **of high school. "Ms. Bitterman there's gotta be something I can do?" I'll pretty much do anything. Do you know how embarrassing it would be if I had to repeat math 11.

She had on this really **creepy** look, as if she had come up with some clever. "I'm getting you a tutor." Nope, definitely not clever.

"Excuse me?" Was this some kind of sick joke?

"I've already spoken to your mother about it and she agrees. One of my top students will be help you prepare for your exam." No way, does she know how embarrassing that is? **No, I refuse**.

"No way Miss, no thank you."

"Sonny you have no choice. You need help or you will-"

"Fail, yeah I know. But, I mean, can't you tutor me instead?" It would surely be less humiliating.

"I'm afraid I can't. You know how busy I am." It was true, Ms. Bitterman not only taught math to So Random!, but also to Mackenzie Falls, the boys from the gladiator show and the girls from Meal or No Meal.

I think I kept complaining for a good ten minutes, but she made up her mind. I was getting tutored by someone else. A fellow student. **Kill me.**

"This is humiliating." I don't understand. Math was the only thing I seem to be bad at. I'm passing every other class with flying colors. Even French class! But with math, the numbers just seem to confuse me. Ugh, did I mention my life sucks? **I can't wait for summer**.

I finally gave in, I knew I wasn't going to win this battle, "Fine. Fine, I'll get tutored."

"Excellent. Sonny, you better take this seriously." All I did was nod, I wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. I heard the second bell ring and I was now late for history. I heard behind me the next class come in. "We'll meet here after school today, alright?"

"Yes Ms. Bitterman." I was now more **depressed** then I was before. I turned around and saw the snobby casts of Mackenzie Falls enter the classroom. **I just wanted this day to end.**

**~x~**

_Chad's point of view_

I swaggered my way to class as I winked at every possible good looking girl that came my way. I had math class next, what a** joke.** I walked over to my desk and noticed someone's bag on it. How dare they! I was ready to yell at whom ever's bag it belonged too when something caught my attention. **Sonny. **Walking my way with her face towards the ground. She looked as if she were upset. I tried to push the idea of me **caring** and said, "So, this is your stuff on my desk. Get it off, now."

She looked at me and our **eyes** met. She was sad. "Oh, sorry Chad." Was this for real? She didn't even attempt to make a sarcastic remark back. Before I could say anything else, she was out the door and the old hag of a teacher told me to take my seat.

"Before class begins, I have a few announcements to make." Ms. Bitterman says. What a name. She was **bitter** and I swear she might be a **man**. She wasn't even human. I mean, have you seen her feet? Good lord, one was huge and the other, not so much. I took out my text book, and made it stand up on my desk. I pulled out my phone and started texting behind it.

"And Chad, I'd like to speak to you after class." Please, you must be worthy enough to talk to **Chad Dylan Cooper**, but if I had told her that, I think I'd get in trouble. I was after all a '**good**' guy. I build houses for dogs, remember?

Class flew by very quickly. I cleaned up my stuff as the bell rang. It was now lunch time and I had to go see what Ms. Bitter-**man** wanted. Probably another autograph for her "niece" or something. I bet she secretly keeps them for herself. Who has 16 nephews and 13 nieces?

"Oh Chad, I almost forgot about you." Really? Really! I could of left the class and she wouldn't have notice. **Ugh, FML**.

"Chad, you are my top student." Of course I was, I was pretty much getting 100 in this class. I flashed my famous smirk, "I need you to do something for me." Yeah right, who does she think I am? Zac Efron. **Pfft. **"I have a struggling student who needs help." Help? I wasn't the kids help phone now.

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to be a tutor." I think I laughed for a good 20 minutes when those words slipped out of Ms. Bitterman's mouth.

"Ha, good one teach. Me? Tutor? Good one." I pretend to wipe away a tear from my eye, "No seriously, what do you want me to do?"

"Chad, please. We need you."

"**W.I.I.F.C.**?" She looked at me as if I had ten heads or something. I answered her mental question and said, "what's in it for me?"

I noticed how nervous she got, her eyes were roaming around the room. I didn't have all day! "The pride and joy knowing that you helped a student retrieving they're goal." **Was she for real**? Obviously she hasn't met me before. My phone vibrated and I got a text from Portlyn. She informed me that they were serving escargots today in the commissary and Ms. Bitterman was rambling on about God knows what. Probably tutoring. Who knows? Who cares? I certainly don't.

I finally gave in to shut the women up, "Alright Miss B, I'll do." I sighed, I'm going to **regret** this, I know it.

"Wonderful!" She got up from behind her desk and pushed me out the door, "I'm late for lunch, so I shall see you after school!" With that she ran off.

"Oh wait, I forgot to ask-" I called out but she was gone. Damn it, I forgot to ask **who was the poor sucker that needed my help.

* * *

**

**So, yeah.. That's pretty much a little preview. I'm hoping to get enought reviews to inspire me to keep going. I would really like to write this, but in order to do that, I need to know that you'll be reading. Good and bad comments are all accepted. **

**PLEASE review, ox**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hi guys. Thanks for reviewing last chapter. I'm sorry if I kept some of you waiting. As you all notice, it is summer so I don't always have time to write. But no worries, I haven't forgotten or anything. Anyway, I won't make this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter and **PLEASE remember to review at the end, ox.**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

* * *

**Teach Me Tonight**

Chapter One.

_SPOV_

Usually, normal people who are at school, can't wait for the day to be over. Some would pray that the day would go by fast enough so they could get the hell out of there. Like I said, normal people wish that. I for one, prayed that this day would go on forever. **I wasn't normal**. Everyone was eager to get the school day over with. We're going to be rehearsing a new sketch later. I was hoping that every minute would feel like an eternity.

Once school was actually over, everyone kept complaining about how long the day was. **I beg to differ**, today was the fastest day in school history and it just so happens that I have a date with my tutor and Ms. Bitterman after school. See why I was hoping this day would be long?

I hadn't told anyone about it yet. Rehearsals don't start till another hour, so no one would be wondering why I was late or where I am.

It probably took me ten minutes to get to the classroom, where normally it would only take two. I really did not want to go in there. Me, getting tutored? That is just down-right embarrassing. Especially coming from **an educated past**.

My mom is an accountant. Who, after all, are good at math. My father is a university professor back in Wisconsin. My siblings are particularly geniuses. Except me. It's not like I don't try, because I do. Really hard. It's just, well here's an equation:

**math + me = big no no.**

I was doing really well in all my other classes. My mom's side of family is French, my great-grandparents still live in France and we visit them every two years. So, I am fantastic in French class, _c'est tellement facile_. Passing science like a nerd. Ace-ing history as if I'm a million years old. You name it, I can do it. Besides math. The numbers and the equations, with the symbols just confuse me, that's all.

I do want to go to university. I want to keep my options open. I'm still not sure if acting is what I want to do for the rest of my life. There's just so much more and I just want to explore it. My parents don't want me to continuing acting. Not as a career. It's hard to keep up an image in the **La La Land**, and it's tough staying number one. One of my biggest fears: **losing all my fans**. I love So Random!, don't get me wrong, but it won't be around forever.

I finally made it to class and spotted Ms. Bitterman alone. I guessed my tutor hadn't arrived yet. She noticed me and told me to come in. I took a seat as we both, impatiently waited. **What a snob? **Who did this person think they were? Making us both wait, how unprofessional. Oh boy, I wouldn't be surprised if my tutor was--

"Chad! There you are." That was the last thing I heard, was Ms. Bitterman's voice. Everything else seemed to be a blur. My eyes shot wide open. **Chad Dylan Cooper **strutted his way in and we both locked eyes. I think I just forgot how to breath.

"No way!" It was like we were in synced. We both said those two words at the same time. Only difference; after, I felt my cheeks get hot and I was completely modified. Chad on the other hand, began to laugh hysterically. **Kill me.**

**~x~**

_CPOV_

Please, someone tell me that I've been **Celebrity Practical Joke'd **again. Because this is just too funny. No way was I excepting that I would be tutoring her.

"Wow... Ok, ok, you've got me." My sides were starting to hurt, I couldn't even believe that I was even laughing this hard. You know that saying where people say **'the more you laugh, the longer you live'. **Well, after this laughing fit, I think I just added ten extra years. I was beginning to cry, that's how funny it was. I could barely see Sonny through my tears, but I saw her turn red.

"Alright, where's the hidden cameras?" Apparently, she thought this was a prank too. Once I finally calmed down, I took a sit to even out my breathing.

"Ms. Bitterman, really, where's the kid I need to tutor?" She didn't look happy, at all. She looked kind of annoyed in some way. I'm not sure why though? What a strange person.

"Chad, you will be tutoring Sonny!" I looked over at Sonny to see her eyes wide open and jaw to the floor. Sonny was **stupid**? I didn't know that.

"Sonny? As in Sonny Munroe? Needs... tutoring? What the hell? You can't be serious?" I was completely confused. I could see from the corner of my eye that Sonny dropped her head and banged it against the desk. Ouch, that was gong to leave a mark.

"As a heart attack." That was lame. Was she trying to be clever?

"Ms. Bitterman, this most be some kind of mistake. Chad is an idiot. He cannot be my tutor." I was a little offended by Sonny's remark. I would beg to differ little miss sunshine.

"Oh no. Chad is my top student. He's getting a 98 percent in this class. Higher than anyone." 98? What? No that is a lie! I should be getting a clear 100. **Note to self**; talk to Ms. Bitter-man after!

Sonny looked at us in disbelief, "Ha, yeah right! Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper? CDC! Getting nearly 100?" I didn't understand why she couldn't believe it. All I did, was sit and smile proudly. **I owned her**.

The next five minutes didn't matter all that much to me. Teacher and Sonny were practically fighting. Teacher was defending me, as Sonny was begging to not be tutored. It gave me time to think; this might be an excellent opportunity. Last week, I was seen shoving a cat this time. Stupid animals. They were **smelly, dirty, slimy and gross**. the very next day, I was on the cover of yet another magazine that read 'Chad Dylan Cooper, animal hater', 'CDC jerk-heartthrob', 'Chad Dylan Cooper, no heart'. So, I figured maybe being seen as a tutor would help me get the image of a nice guy. Yup, by tutoring Sonny, it will get the public to believe a good guy by helping poor unfortunate people. Score for Chad!

Sonny finally gave up, and accepted the fact that I will be tutoring her. Ms. Bitterman called us over to her desk to discuss how this was going to work.

"I can't believe you're failing." I muttered to her, chuckling a bit.

"Shut up!" If looks could kill, I'd probably **dead** by now.

This was going to be fun - **not.**

**~x~**

_SPOV_

You know what sucks the most? Being the stupidest person in your math class. You know what's really embarrassing? Being tutored. Want to know what's worst? Being tutored by none other then Chad Dylan Cooper. **I can't wait for summer**.

For the next 40 days, Chad and I will be getting together every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. Studying for a minimum of two hours a day. Chad was furious that he would be giving up some of his time during the weekend, spending it with me. I couldn't careless anymore. There was no way out of this, so I might as well give up. **I hate my life.**

We both walked out of the classroom in silence. Once we were farther down the hallway, we stopped and burst into an argument. He kept insulting me, asking why I was so dumb. Why I needed a tutor. Tell you the truth, I didn't have an answer. I was yelling at him for accepting the offer to tutor.

"Oh! Like how was **I** suppose to know I'd be helping **you**? Huh?" That would be his answer and then I'd come up with something totally dumb.

"Whatever Sonny, we're both stuck in the same boat. You need my help and I need yours." That's interesting.

"What do you need me for?"

"People will see what a nice guy I am. Tutoring you in math. I need everyone to know that I'm a good person." Stop right there. For starters, **1) **Chad is not nor will ever be a nice person. **2) **No way in hell are people going to find out about this!

"No!" I accidentally yelled in his face. He stepped back a bit. I guess I scared him. "Chad, no please. No one, and I mean, no one can know about this, about us." He tried to say something but I cut him off. "If people found out that I am being tutored - especially by you - I will be completely mortified. I won't be able to show my face again".

"Sonny, you can't be serious? You're over reacting". Maybe? But who cares! My friends would mock me for life, and if the press found out, everyone back home - and the millions of other people - will bash me. I'd make a **fool** of myself.

"Please Chad, let's just keep this between us for a little." I said barely above a whisper.

"Sonny, we can't just sneak around. People will suspect something sooner or later." That might be true, but I was willing to take the **risk**.

"You don't know that. Come on Chad, please? For me?" I smiled my signature smile. I knew that would get him. It always did. I heard him groan. He avoided my eyes and muttered a **'fine' **under his breath. I yelled again as I thanked him. He took another step back. **Geez**...

"So, when do you wanna meet tomorrow?" Chad's head shot up and it took me by surprise.

"What? You mean we've got to start tomorrow?" Obviously! there's no time to lose.

"I get off work at around four. So do you, right?" I was almost positive that all shows at the studio start and finish around the same time.

"Yeah. Why don't you just come over to my place I guess, around five? We'll study till seven." I agreed. For some reason, I had a **weird feeling **in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure why.

"I'll text you my address tomorrow." With that, he waved and turned his heel and walked away. Leaving me **alone** in a hallway with a strange feeling in my belly.

Dear God/karma/universe/who ever was behind this evil plan,

please, please **kill me now **and then **bring me back to life **once the school year is over. Please and thank you.

Sincerely,

_ Sonny Munroe.

* * *

_

**So, I'm not too sure about this chapter. I can't say I'm a big of fan of it. But, I promise the next chapters with be a whole lot better! Anyways, you know what to do! Sorry for any mistakes or errors.  
**

**(In case you don't; you're suppose to review now. THANKS! ;)**

**ox**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** _Bonjour_, sorry for the wait _mes amies _but, _voici_ another _chapitre_ of TMT! **PLEASE remember to review at the end, ox.**

**Disclaimer:** Zero.

* * *

**Teach Me Tonight**

Chapter Two.

_CPOV_

Well, what can I say? Another job well done by yours truly- **me**.

I thanked the lord multiple times today that next week was the finally week of filming. Don't get me wrong, I do love Mackenzie Falls but, spending nine months with the same annoying people does make you go kind of insane. And today was one of those days where I wished I was not the star of **America's #1 hit tween show **(which is rare).

I couldn't wait for summer to come along. How am I spending it you may ask? Hear, why don't I tell you: _en la gran España!_ Not sure what it means? No worries, I didn't til Sunday. I'm going away to Spain for **two whole months**. Every summer, my family and I rent some kind of beach house. Last summer was Germany, the summer before that was Switzerland. Before that was Australia, before that was Italy, and well the list goes on... Next summer, I'm thinking France, _non? _

Basically we just hang out there, go sight-seeing, you know? Usually everyone notices me, (because I am Chad Dylan Cooper) and then I find myself a nice group of people I call **'friends'**. Find some hot chick I call my **'summer fling' **and then end up coming back here. Same routine every year. You might say boring, but I might have to disagree. People, get the picture: new country every year, new friends every year. Best of all, new babe every year. So **not** boring.

But at the moment, that's not what I'm so excited for. After everyone at Condor's is done filming, all the kids through a massive rap-party. And not the small **childish** ones they through at the studio. Nope, we're talking about **the sickest party **of the year at one of the star's house. Catching my drift yet? Well last year was pretty amazing, it was at the host of Meal or No Meals' place. Before that Tawni Hart had hers. And so on. But this year is different. It is my chance to **shine**. The party will be at my place. And I was determined to make it the best. It's going to be the one where everyone is going to remember it. **Period.**

As I was happily party planning in my mind, I hadn't realized I finally made it home. I still had a little over an hour before my stupid study-date with little miss (**not-so**) sunshine. I walked into my fabulous castle that I call home and informed the staff that a guest will be coming soon. For some odd reason they hate it when a guest comes over they didn't know about. So what? It's not like the guest is coming t see them. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I figured I still had a lot of time to kill, so I decided on working out for a half hour then shower. I changed my clothes and walked downstairs to the gym. **Let's get ripped!**

**~x~**

_SPOV_

I got lost. I got lost on my way to Chad's effin' house... **twice**! I got lost twice! In the effin' rain! I mean, I knew he lived pretty far so (and I quote) he 'can get away from the city and have some privacy' (unquote) but seriously, he lived pretty much in the middle of nowhere! He lived near other celebrities too. I overheard him once say that his neighbor is Justin Timberlake. **Big deal**? I mean, I live in a very nice apartment and my neighbor is the manager at McDonald's...

**I can't wait for summer.**

He really thought he was the greatest. If only you could only see his house - or should I say **palace**. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't speechless. It was exactly how anyone wanted a house to look like. I felt royalty just by looking at it. It was flawless. I parked right in between Chad's white and black convertible. I made my way up the beautiful stone stairs and rang the doorbell. The door was almost as big as church doors, **my goodness**. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised especially about what happened next; some reason, I thought Chad -or even a family member- would open the door. But no, of course the Cooper's have a **butler**.

"Good afternoon Miss Munroe, we've been expecting you." Yup, that wasn't **creepy** or anything.

All I could do was smile and thank him. After that, I was completely in **awe**. The inside of the house was a million times better then the outside. It was as if it were my dream home. It was mix of old Hollywood glamor with modern style. Kudos to the interior designer. I was in fact, **amazed**.

I finally snapped out of it when the butler asked for my jacket. I kicked off my rain boots and turned to the butler again. He finished putting my jacket away and walked over to me and spoke in his thick deep British accent. Only **Chad** would actually hiring an English man.

"Mr. Cooper is upstairs in his bedroom." And with that he walked away. How was I suppose to know which is Chad's room?

I made my way to the elegant staircase and spotted a maid walk by. "Excuse me, which is Chad's room?"

She looked at me as if she wanted to die. "You'll know."

I ignored the rude maid and continued walking upstairs. The top floor had a hallway going to the left and the right. And one right in the middle going straight ahead. I decided to go down the vertical hallway and saw nothing that stood out. I groaned in frustration and walked down the right hallway. The only thing that stood out was a door covered in pictures of a group of girls with little posters of all sorts of celebrities. Then another door with a bunch of posters of sports. **Not Chad**. I walked down the opposite direction and found the door I've been looking for. The second last door on the left with a golden star on it, just like on his dressing room. Only difference, this one was bigger. **Much bigger**.

I cursed around my breath. I knocked and received no answer. "Open up Chad!" I yelled. I knocked again but louder. Was he trying to annoying me on purpose? Probably. I knocked one more time, "I'm coming in if you don't answer me!" And I waited.

Can't say I didn't warn him. I gently pushed open the door and was greeted by an **empty** bedroom.

I walked further in. I was jealous, that's for sure. Chad's bedroom was four times the size of my own **living room**. Speaking of which, he even had his own mini one near the corner. A giant king size bed, an office like desk near the wall and along with other things.

I jumped at the sound of a door opening. But it wasn't his bedroom door that opened. **Nope**, Chad walked out of his very own bathroom in nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. **Just. My. Luck**.

He screamed when he saw me, and I screamed back. We ended up doing that for a moment. "What the hell? Sonny, what are you doing here?" Seriously? **Seriously**.

I tried, and I mean **I tried** my very best not to look at him. But, I couldn't form any English words coming from my month and my eyes were just traveling up and down his body. Oh boy, he has an eight pack. Oh god, he's tanned. Oh dear lord, **he is beautiful**.

"Munroe, stop your drooling." He said with that stupid smirk.

Holy crap, I was drooling! I could feel my cheeks burn and I wiped my month. I finally snapped out of it and noticed Chad walking towards me. **Oh man...**

"Like what you see sunshine?" Yes, **yes** I do. He kept walking and I swear if he walks any closer I just might faint. I held my hand out and spoke up (finally), "Get dressed Chad."

The smirk was still dancing upon his lips and I was very close on slapping it away. I repeated what I said and tried my best to look at his face, but ended up looking at his chest... **again**. "We've got a study date to attend to, remember?"

"Set up then. Get ready." He demanded. What a **jerk**.

"Fine, now go get dressed... please."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

He finally walked off and entered his walk-in closet. **SOB**. I swear I could hear him laugh once he closed the door. I had to find something to lean against or hold on to because I was **weak** in the knees.

**~x~**

_CPOV_

I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape my month once I closed the door. I didn't expect to see Sonny in my room, so I was a bit taken back. But running into her with me looking like this, was definitely the **highlight** of my day. I could easily tell that Sonny was turned on. I mean, look at me. I am pretty god-like. If I were a girl, I would want me too... as weird as that sounds.

My thought bubble popped when I heard Sonny on the other side of the door. We did have some studying to do and we couldn't waste anymore of **my precious time**. I settled into some casual clothing and threw on some socks. I was hoping to see Sonny set up at my desk with books and papers everywhere. But no, Sonny had her bag, books, paper, pencils, whatever spread all over the floor. She was lying on her stomach with her legs dangled in the air. What on earth is she doing?

"Sonny, what is it?" I asked as I pointed to her and all her **crap** everywhere. She looked at me as if I had ten heads.

"Chad, you told me to set up and I did. This is how I study."

"This is clearly why you are failing." She needed to study in **a professional way**, not like some child who's about to color. I gathered her things and ignored her protest. I made my way to my very large desk and placed everything upon it. "This is how I study. And since I am your tutor, I am teaching you the way CDC does it. On a desk!" I could tell she was a bit insulted but she'll get over it.

"Chad, I still don't understand how you are so smart." She rolled her eyes at me and I just ignored her statement. We both sat down and I began to tutor her.

If you're really wondering how I'm so smart, I'll tell you **the truth**. I was not born with it. Some people are and some people work for it. I for one, worked for it. When I was younger -before I even became famous- my family would go visit my grandparents for the entire summer, every summer. At times, when my parents go off to business trips, we would have to be with my grandparents because we had no one else.

My grandfather is probably one of **the smartest man **I have ever known. He's a retired university professor from Harvard. He's been teaching for over 50 years. When you're young, there really isn't any places to go. My siblings and I had no friends in Boston. So, my grandfather would tutor us. Of course, my brother and sister lost interest in it immediately. But I didn't. **I fell in love**. I loved to learn what ever my grandfather taught next. It was endless. Almost everyday, I learned something new. Whether it was about math, science or even history, I loved the unquestionable amount of knowledge. I ended up being ahead of everyone in my class, that I had to skip a grade. Fortunately I didn't, that's when I had my audition for Mackenzie Falls and got the part. I moved to California the minute I found out. One thing I'm sure of, I was born with **talent**.

Acting is what I want to do til my dieing day. I knew it was my destiny for as long as I can remember. My grandfather disproves. _A mind is such a terrible thing to waste _and apparently that's what I'm doing. I know, he knows, everyone knows that I am capable of **so much more**. I could be a scientist and find a cure for cancer. I could invent something new. I could **save lives **everyday. Even being a lawyer was all better than acting. But I couldn't do it. I won't. I love to perform. It's what I do. I wake up every day just so I can entertain. Stupid, right? I don't even know if I'll go to university. If I do, I'll probably end up going into the performing arts and what-not.

All I know for sure is, that if I don't end up with a good acting career then the rest of my life is going down the drain. **End of discussion.**

Sonny ended up staying for a little over three hours. I didn't mind, at all. We obviously got distracted here and there, but we made some progress. I could easily tell that Sonny has **potential**. She just needed a little help. She got a few things quickly, others things we had to work on. She even stayed for dinner and ended up talking more than eating.

"I should go Chad, it's getting late." I secretly didn't want her to leave, but I knew I couldn't say that. Besides, my family would be home soon.

We walked towards the front door and I called over Bernard (my butler) to grab Sonny's jacket. All she did was roll her eyes and thank him. She pulled on her **stupid cute **rain boots which had rainbows, clouds and suns all over it. I laughed at her and all she did was smile her adorable grin.

"Thanks again Chad."

"It was my pleasure."

I opened the door for her (because I am a gentleman after all) and we were welcomed by **the sky crying**. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as she walked over to her car.

She said her good-bye and got in. I watched her pull out of the drive-way and I gave her a small wave. I could see through her wet closed window her waving back. She drove off and was now out of sight. I sighed as I closed the door behind me and leaned against it with a **goofy smile **plastered on my face.

* * *

**Hmm.. does anyone ever get the feeling that Tiffany Thornton and Sterling Knight might have a thing going on?**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading & don't forget to R E V I E W !**


End file.
